


Godfather?

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Reader, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: kimmykimzombiequeen asked:Hey there! It's me again! Been keeping up with everything you have written since I started following you and I love every bit of it! I was wondering if you could possibly write out a little thing about Kieran finding out his S/O is pregnant, and eventually them asking Arthur to be the baby's godfather. Because lets be real here, Kieran wants to be friends with Arthur so badly and our precious boy deserves some friendship. Thank you so much!!!





	Godfather?

Kieran stared at you for a solid minute and you had to call his name a few times to get him to snap out of it.

“Kieran!” You wave a hand in front of his face. Nothing. “Sweetie, say something please.” He finally blinks and his eyes drop to your stomach.

“Yer…yer really pregnant?” His eyes meet yours and you nod, trying to contain your smile. “Yer gonna have my baby? I’m gonna be a dad?” His grin slowly but surely grows. “I’m gonna be a dad. I’m gonna be a dad!” You’re suddenly in his arms and he’s kissing you all over your face making you laugh. He pulls away abruptly with his hands on your sides and worried eye on your belly. “Oh sorry, I shouldn’t squeeze you so hard.“ 

"It’s fine, Sweetie, please hold me.”

“Of course.” You’re back in his arms and he can’t stop grinning. “Did you tell anyone yet?”

“Of course not. I wanted you to be the first.” He kisses the side of your head before pulling back enough to look at you. 

“Can I… can I pick the godfather?” he asks with a hopefully smile.

“Of course!” His grin grows wider, if possible, and he looks around wildly for someone.

“Wait here.” He pecks you on the lips before running off towards the person he’d spotted. “Arthur!" 

"What? What’s wrong?” The man turns quickly from his horse he’d been brushing.

“Y/N’s pregnant!” he exclaims. “I’m gonna be a dad!” A smile pulls at the cowboy’s lips. 

“Congrats,” he says as he puts a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“I-I was wondering, would ya… would ya be the baby’s godfather?” The smile on Arthur’s face drops and he looks absolutely stunned. “I-It would be a lot to me, and- and- and Y/N.”

“You really want me to be the godfather to yer baby?” Keiran nods, holding his hands in front of him, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yeah.” Arthur takes a moment to process but then the smile returns and he lets out a small sigh.

“I’d be honored, kid.” The smile on Kieran’s face made him chuckle. “Now go be with her,” he says before motioning back to where you stood, watching with a smile.


End file.
